k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
New Club Member!
| plot = Azusa Nakano joins the Light Music Club and is gladly welcomed. Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka and Tsumugi Kotobuki are very happy about her admission, and they hassle her with many questions at once, forcing Mio Akiyama to stop them. After her official introduction, she gladly asks Yui to look after her as her senior, calling her "Yui-senpai", much to Yui's enjoyment. When the group asks Azusa to show her skills at playing the guitar, it is revealed that she is on a completely different level from Yui. Not willing to destroy her image as the more talented senior, Yui tries to react calm, in contrast to the open admiration and astonishment of the other three members. As Azusa asks Yui to play for her, she avoids it by lamenting about a hurting back, leading Ritsu to throw her out of the way, bugged by her behaviour. Azusa gives the official club application to Ritsu, which Ritsu accepts immediately. As Azusa leaves the room, Mio and Ritsu scold Yui for not working hard enough such that she was inferior to an underclassman at the guitar. The next day, Azusa enters the room while looking forward to play music with the others. Upon seeing the others enjoying tea and chatting, she is surprised and not a bit pleased. As the teacher Sawako Yamanaka shows up, Azusa feels that they have been caught red-handed and tries to apologize to her. Sawako, however, naturally approves of the tea break, strengthening Azusa's confusion. As no member shows any intentions to play music, Azusa misunderstands it as a test of her self-initiative. She tries to play her guitar, but Sawako brutally silences her because she wanted to drink her tea in peace. The club scolds Sawako and apologises to Azusa, but she snaps and berates the club furiously until Yui calms her down by petting her. Mio tells the others to take Azusa's complaints seriously and start practicing the next time. As Azusa enters the room again the next time, she catches Yui, Mugi and Ritsu doing nothing again, and they nervously correct themslves. Yui is too tired to play her guitar until Mugi feeds her with cake. Yui forces Azusa to eat some too and they discover that Azusa actually loves eating sweets as much as the rest do. Meanwhile, Sawako thinks about not being able to eat some too today and is both angry and happy after learning that the club did not get rid of their tea set. After Azusa told them a bit more about herself, Sawako gives her cat ears as a present. At first, she struggles to avoid wearing them, but the club finally convinces her. With the exception of Mio, the other members think the ears suit Azusa fantastically and Yui gives Azusa her new nickname, "Azu-nyan". Mio notices that the longer Azusa stays in the club, the longer she becomes their pet. Mio brings the topic up in front of the other original members, and tells them of the possible outcome of Azusa leaving the club. Ritsu decides to throw a welcoming party for Azusa, but eventually, everybody starts to treat her the same way again, destroying the point of the party. Finally having had enough, Mio scolds the entire club in front of Azusa. The next day, the club decides to finally start being serious. After Yui can't hold her image anymore, she accepts defeat and begs Azusa to teach her how to play guitar. After a short practice, the good will does not hold on anymore. Azusa decides that she does not fit in and cannot stay in the club. The next weeks, she searches for other bands to join, but no band has what she is searching for, no matter how talented they are. The more time passes, the more she gets desperate about not knowing why she was so happy when she joined the club. After a while, she visits the club again, asking them, while fighting tears, the secret behind their music, in fact, why the music sounds so good when they are playing together, despite them being lazy and not that talented. Ritsu proposes playing for Azusa to show her the secret. After their impromptu and imperfect performance, Mio explains it to her in detail. Impressive skills or talents are not necessary to enjoy their time in their band; the fact that all are such good friends is most important. Azusa, amazed by that explanation, joins the club permanently. |trivia = *Azusa's solo at the beginning of the episode cuts to an illustrated version of this image of Jimmy Page and Robert Plant of Led Zeppelin playing at Earl's Court in London on May 24, 1975. This is because her solo is based on two Zeppelin songs, "Whole Lotta Love" and "Communication Breakdown". *Differences from the Manga: **In this episode, Azusa is asked a lot of questions by Yui, Tsumugi and Ritsu. In the manga, only Yui and Ritsu were the ones asking her questions. **In the manga, when coming back to the club room and being showed the cat ears, Azusa and the rest of the club were wearing their school sweaters. In this episode, they were only wearing their regular school uniforms. |bgm = #Genki! - Intro #15-sai No March - Azusa officially joins #Happy Languidness - Tea instead of practice #Jajauma 3-nin Musume - Azusa loses it #The Other Side Of Evening Sun - Azusa is worried because she got mad #Kawaii Inbou - Azusa and the cake #Cotton Candy - More snacks #Pinch Daisuki! - The cat ears #My Hometown Where It Snows - Mio is jealous of Azusa, according to her inner Ritsu voice #Crêpe Wa Ikaga? - Ice cream #Doki Doki Friday Night - Picnic #Reason That Doesn't Develop - Band meeting #Patrol Of Stroll - No practice after all #Hesitation - Azusa goes to a show, and considers quitting the club }} Category:K-ON! Episodes